Never turn your back on a Dragon in heat
by Universe Shadow
Summary: Lisanna is back but something is different about her. Lucy just figure out that she's in love with Natsu, and to top it off Natsu is in heat. What could possibly go wrong, right?Well apparently MANY things can go wrong here. Lisanna's NOT what it seems XD
1. Chapter 1

**This is my very first story. So...Plz be gentel!XD**

**I do not own faity tale tho I wish sometimes i did so this story would happend.**

**Review plz!**

**Chapter 1**

It had been 3 months since her friends at the guild had talk to her. It all started with the unsuspected discovery that Lisanna, Mirajane and Elfman's younger sister was actually alive all this time in Endolas. Everyone was so happy and excited that she had come back to them. She was happy for them, they haven't seen her for 2 years because they though that she was dead.

"But the least they could do is say hi to me". Lucy whisper sadly as she went to her bathroom to get ready to go to the guild.

Lucy had been alone ever since Lisanna came back, every time she ask Natsu or the others to do a mission with her they would say,

"Come on Lucy can't your rent wait a while Lisanna just came back to us, we want to spend some more time with her. Why don't you go on your on? Take it as personal training k."

Those word that her escape her friends mouth hard hurt her deeply, but she did as they suggested. She started to go on missions more and go to the guild less and less till it came at one point were she would take a week long mission and only go back to pay her rent and take another. Not that anyone would notice except Mirajane who would always ask her were she was going and if she was alright. She seem to be the only person that would actually pay her any mind and always worry when she took does missions.

"Natsu…." She whispered as she left her home and started to make her way to the guild.

The Dragon Slayer had stop coming to her house or should she say 'breaking in' when Lisanna came back. At first she was kind of relieve that she would be able to get some peace and quite for ones, but as the days turn to weeks and the weeks to months she started to miss his obnoxious voice and his dense self, his goofy grim, does onyx eyes that held so much love for their fellow nakamas, and to her outer astonishment she miss his constant nagging about going on missions with him. With their time apart she came to realize that her feeling for Natsu were more than just what a friends would have for each other. She had fallen for the dense fire dragon, but she couldn't tell him her feelings. His expression lighten up so brightly when he found out that Lisanna didn't die like they though she did, that she came to the conclusion that maybe he had had feelings for Lisanna all along. The though broke her heart, but if Lisanna made him happy then she would not interfere.

" I bet they forgot what day it is today" She came up to the doors of the guild and gave a small sad smile and open it.

Everything was the same at the guild people throwing other across the room, drinking beer,and like a new routine a small group of people surrounding Lisanna. Luce sigh and went to the bar like she would normally do before getting a job.

" Happy birthday Lucy!"

Lucy look up to see the smiling face of Mirajane with a strawberry cheese cake in her had with a magic candle that had the number 19 on it.

" Is nice to know that at least someone remembers my birthday" She smile and thank her for the cake.

" They have cross the line Lucy, why won't you do something or at the very least let me talk to them." Mirajane protested.

She had been trying to convince Lucy that she should talk to everyone to stop ignoring her but Lucy's only respond was "Let them be Mira, they thought she was dead they only want to catch up with each other". Mira resorted that that was no excuse but let the topic drop when she saw the depress look that Lucy got every time they talk about her friends.

"Is ok Mira, am fine with it"

"WELL AM NOT, ITS YOUR BIRTHDAY LUCY. THEY SHOUND'T BE IGNORING YOUR LIKE THAT ITS BEEN 3 MONTHS ALREADY SINCE MY SISTER CAME BACK. THEY SHOULD CUT IT OUT ALREADY AND TALK TO YOU OR AT LEATS SAY HAPPY BIRTHDAY". Mirajane said a little louder on purpose so that everybody would hear.

"You said that on purpose Mirajane" Lucy whispered furiously.

Mirajane smile " Well of course I did, why wouldn't I? It is the only way since your too stubborn to do it yourself."

Everyone in the guild went quite, eyes wide and staring at the two of them. From the group of people three step out. It was Erza, Gray, and Natsu with Happy at his shoulder, they walk up to Lucy and Mira. They all wore the expressions of guilt, surprise, and sadness.

"Lucy were so…" they started at the same time.

"Don't worry about it is not important." she shake her head.

"What do you mean is not important? Is your birthday Lucy for god's sake and we have been ignoring you for so long." Natsu grab her by the shoulders.

"And it would have probably stay that way if Mirajane had keep quite." sends a glare at Mira.

"Well, am glad she didn't." this time it was Gray who spoke up.

"Lucy, you should have told us that we were doing this. We didn't mean to ignore is just it had been so long since we have seen Lisanna we kind of got up in the past." Erza tried to explain. "But that's still no excuse for our action and for that..." she took one of her swords, "Please cut our hands as punishment."

" WHAT?" Lucy, Gray, Natsu, and Happy all scream at the same time.

" There is no need for such drastic measure Erza. A simple apology would be find by me,", "_ Poor Erza always so drastic"_ she though. She hear the other sigh in relife and she giggle, she had miss them so much even if they were just next to her.

" I know exactly what to do to make it up to you Luce" Natsu grime.

"what?"

"Let's go on a mission the five of us."

"Five?" Gray ask.

"Happy is included of course." he argue.

"Am sorry guys but I go solo now."

The four of them just stared at her for a moment till it hit them'

"Solo? Why? We always go on missions together." Gray exclaim.

"We USE to go on missions together, as in 3 months ago." She force the her words to make a point.

"Oh, Lucy we didn't mean to push you aside." Erza said franticly.

" I know that, but the reason that I go solo now is so that you guys can have your old team back with Lisanna." She gave them a bright smile but they could se that it was fake and force. It only made them feel more guilty about what they did.

"We don't want any other person in the team if is not you Luce! It just won't feel right tot be without you there." Natsu hug her.

"Well your guys seem just find without me a few minutes ago." she said dryly, Why was she being so damm stubborn now for? They had apologize and were now taking to her again, but she still wanted more. Was she being selfish?...yes. Was she jelouse of Lisanna? Most likely, but she didn't want to be. Did that make her a bad person?

" We would never replace you." He hug her tighter.

"But you guys did" she spoke quietly and push gently out of the embrace. "You guy replace me even if you didn't know you did. In the end I was always a replacement for Lisanna."

Natsu growled. He didn't like it when Lucy talk about herself like that, like she was a object that could be replace so easily. "You were never a replacement for Lisanna you are you Luce, and I want you and only you." It took a moment to register his words and when they did they turn as red as Erza's hair.

"Hot sauce, that sounded so wrong." Gray laugh.

"Sh -Shut up Ice brick" Natsu blush.

"I'll like to see you try pinky."

"Come here and I'll show you, striper boy."

"Bring it on, cotton candy."

"Play nice or all make you" Erza's threatening voice shut the up.

"Let us make it up to you Lucy, somehow someway let us make it up to you for what we have done" Natsu insisted.

"I…."

"I won't take no for an answer."

"Ok" She smile, the first real smile in a long time.

Everybody cheered and throw a fast birthday party for Lucy. In the back of the room cold blue eyes glare furiously at her, with a promise of pain for that person in the future.

* * *

><p><strong>It's not what it looks like so don't stop reading. You'l be surprise.<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Thankx for the reviews guys you will find out some interesting things in this chapter, I promise. I am not going to agreed or disagreed if Lisanna is evil or not. You'll just have to read and find out between this and the next chapter. I love to right so make sure you check on this story every day because I might just surprise you with a chapter or two. Have fun and plz review. P.S, I don't own Fairy Tail.**

**Chapter 2: The Dream**

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY LUCY." everyone at the guild yelled together.

There were balloons everywhere, the tables and bar were fill with food and beer( mostly Cana's beer she won't let anybody touch it except Lucy because is her birthday ) On the middle of the stage there was a huge cake with three layers. On the bottom was the chocolate, in the middle was vanilla, and on the top strawberry. Mirajane gave her a happy birthday tiara to wear or more like force it on her _'She can be so pushy sometimes'. _After Natsu and the others at the guild had apologies for what seem like the thousand time that day Lisanna had come to her and gave her a hug and apologies too.

-Flashback-

"Am sorry." it was the first thing out of her mouth as soon as she came let go of Lucy.

"W-what are you apologizing for Lisanna? Is not your fault."

"But it kind of is, if I haven't came back this would have never happen." Lisanna look down at her feet.

"Don't say that, we are all very happy to have you back with us. I may not know you that well like the others but I know for sure that you would never do something like that, and I have a feeling that we will become the best of friends". Lucy smile, she really meant that, Lisanna was a really sweet girl from what she could see and not half mad at all.

"Y-yeah I think so too." Lisanna smile brightly at her.

-End of Flashback-

Lucy and Lisanna spend most of the party together and she finally got the chance to learned more about Lisanna, but as time with her pass Lucy began to notice that every now an then Lisanna would stop in the middle of a conversation nob her head slightly and then continue where she left off. Lucy didn't pay any mind to it but after a few more moments of the same thing she couldn't help but voice out her concern to Mirajane when she manage to get away from the crowd.

"I know exactly what your talking about Lucy. Am so glad am not the only one, at first she was acting like she would normally do but after Levy, Juvia, Wendy, and Gajeel left for that special mission the master gave them and when he left for the Guild Master's meeting, Lisanna started to act a little different after she got home one night. I'm her older sister, so I would notice if something was wrong before anyone else, and latently her sweet personality….I…I can't help but feel is more mocking and fake than anything else." Mirajane said a little embarrassed that she would question her little sister like that after she came back.

"Really? Maybe is just our imagination after all a lot of things have change here since she left maybe she is still trying to coop with things here." She concluded.

"Bipolar much?"

"Yeah, kind of." She giggle lightly.

"You know taking about people acting weird, at the same time Lisanna started acting strange so did the guild member like they started to forget things and people, includidng me."

"Forget people? Like who?"

"Like when I ask Gray if he was going to ask Juvia out anytime soon he look at me weird and ask who was Juvia but you know with his use of foul language in the sentence, when I ask Erza why Wendy went to that mission when she would normally go with you guys, and Natsu was the weirdest of all because when I ask him just why he didn't ask you to go on a mission with him he just laugh at me and ask me if I was still dreaming and who was this Lucy girl. After that I kind of stop mentioning you or anyone because they didn't remember, am kind of surprise that they did after I yelled that it was your birthday...A-And sometimes when your not here, I-I kind of forget you until I see you walk inside the guild." Mirajane said the last part quitelt and look away from Lucy, but she heard it anyways.

"Do you think we should mention this to the guild master after he comes back?" It kind of made since, at it would also explain why they didn't talk to her until now.

"It would be the wises thing to do." Mirajane look at Lucy every seriously. "You should be careful around Lisanna Lucy. It pains me to doubt my sister like this but everything indicated that it all started after she came home that night. Please Lucy be careful."

"Don't worry Mira I will." Lucy smile "I think I should go home now is getting kind of late."

And with that Lucy said her goodbye's to everyone at the guild and thank them for her birthday party that she still could not figure out how they did it so fast. A 15 minutes later she was ready to go to bed in her home. She fell asleep with a small smile on her face.

-Lucy's Dream-

"Lucy….Lucy… over here!" a gentle voice called her name.

"L-Lisanna?"

"Lucy, ..stay…away…from her….she …is not the…real me."

"What do you mean she is not the real you? Do you mean the you at the guild?"

"Yes…not…the…real me….careful …stay away.." the voice started to fade away.

"Hey wait come back! Who is she then? Where are you?" Lucy yelled frantically.

"Angel….me….inside….cave…in Mt. Memory….plz ….be careful Lucy….she's after you….cause of ….friends….memory lost…go to the mountain….get their memories….before they….forget…you….too."

"Wait where is this mountain your taking about? When will I be able to talk to you again? How will I know I'm close?"

"Closer….you get …..the better you …..will hear me. Next …dream I'll…give you …..directions…..for now…..go west….to the forest of….Healing….plz hurry….time is …..running out" the voice was barley above a whisper.

"Alright, I'll see you soon, Lisanna."


	3. Chapter 3

**Thankx for the reviews guys! To answer some of your questions: yes it is rated M for future chapters, am actually holding it up for when Natsu goes into heat and well let's just say shit happens, lol.-evil smile-Oh Natsu you shouldn't have done that oh well. If some of you are wondering who is Angel, well she is that girl with silver hair and black eyes that had the key of Aries and got beat up by Lucy. Am not going to say anymore or I'll spoil the chapter for you, enjoy. Plz review and P.S I don't own Fairy Tail.**

**Chapter 3: How did this happened?**

The next morning she woke up with new determination to find out what was going on. Lucy took a quick shower and put on her usual outfit and grab her keys and whip, as she started to make her way up to the guild she started to wonder if maybe it had been only a dream.

"_I mean maybe I am still a bit paranoid or some thing because of what Mirajane told me yesterday. Yeah that must be it! I'll just pretend that dream never happened."_

With her mind set she entered the guild, everything was the same as yesterday. She saw Natsu talking to Mirajane at the bar with Happy at his shoulder, and she went up to them to say hi. No longer did she feel left out.

"Morning Natsu, Happy." she greeted them with a big smile.

"Oh…morning….your that girl that we brought here yesterday ….Lucy right?" Natsu grim and gave her the thumps up. "Hope you like Fairy Tail and learned to love it like we do cuz from today onwards were are officially nakamas." He gave her a bright smile and then walk away and started a fight with Gray.

"_What the hell is wrong with him? Could it be that that was not just a dream, and that they are really started to forget me too"_

Lucy was cut off from her thoughts when Mirajane spoke to her.

"I also hope that you come to love Fairy Tail and think of it as your home too Lucy."

"Not you too Mira." she whispered.

"_This cannot me happening, I have to do something about this before is to late."_

Then she remember what her dream Lisanna told her.

-Flashback-

_"Angel….me….inside….cave…in Mt. Memory….plz ….be careful Lucy….she's after you….cause of ….friends….memory lost…go to the mountain….get their memories….before they….forget…you….too."_

_"Closer….you get …..the better you …..will hear me. Next …dream I'll…give you …..directions…..for now…..go west….to the forest of….Healing….plz hurry….time is …..running out" the voice was barley above a whisper._

-End of flashback-

"Mt. Memory, I have never heard of it before". Lucy said to herself.

"Oh do you what to go there Lucy, it is a very dangerous place to go unless your looking for something special and you know what it is, and it is not safe to go there since you need to pass through the forest of healing and unless you know for sure what your looking for you could get trap there forever." Mirajane gave her a curious look. "What are you looking for Lucy?"

"Memories…my friends memories." with that Lucy stood up and made her way to the doors. "Don't worry Mira I promise that I will get everyone's memories back very soon." and with that Lucy left Magnolia and headed west to find the forest of healing.

"What a weird girl." Mirajane said with a small smile. "Another nice addition to this weird guild that's for sure."

-A few hours later-

"The people in that town said that this was the forest of healing but…..THIS IS IN THE FREAKING MIDDLE OF NOWHERE!"

There forest look like a the after math of a mission that Gray, Natsu, and Erza would be involve in, and that was saying a lot. Trunks from trees where burn to a crisp, boulders split in half and the ponds and ground where fill with ice and snow. Mirajane had warned her about going to Mt. Memory that if she wanted to go there she had to know what she was looking for or else it was not safe and she could be trap in there forever. She look around, there where no signs of life at all but the trees still held their green leafs somehow like they were frozen in time.

"_Time… That's it! They are not forgetting about me, their time with me and the other is just going backwards! So am not really going to look for their memories because there are non, what am actually looking for is for a way to reverse time"._

As soon as she came to that realization the forest started to change forms. The snow in the ground and ponds melted, the boulders came back together and the burn marks on some tree trunks disappeared while the others seem to regenerate. The forest exploited with life all of a sudden. Flowers of different colors and season grew together, the singing of bird were could be heard from far away, and to the west where Lucy was suppose to go a great mountain appeared its peak seem to touch the clouds and it had an air of mystery to it.

"That must be where Lisanna is at." Lucy quick started to make her way there.

When night fell Lucy made camp and started a fire, she got her sleeping bag ready and went to sleep. She would need all the energy she could get to reach Lisanna since she didn't know where that cave was located. It had taken her more time than anticipated, if only she could us a magic car like Erza or use trasformation magic like Miragane she could have been at the top of the mountain in less than half a day since it was not that far from Magnolia, but Lucy had no such thing so she had to walk and clime their. It seem like it would take her a whole day to clime the mountain. Yeah, she definetly needed her energy.

-Lucy's dream-

"Lucy, am very impress that you could figure that out so quickly." It was the same voice as last time. It was Lisanna.

"After almost a year of traveling with Natsu, Gray, Erza, and Happy and they're worse scenes of direction and solving mental problems you'll think this is nothing"

"Hahahaha. It feels so go to talk to someone other than the walls after so long."

"Lisanna, what happened? Last thing that I know Angel had been capture by the magic council. How is it that she is still free? And what happened to you? Plz tell me everything from the beginning."

"Alright, It all started the very day that the master had left to the meeting. I had notice that you were looking a bit down so I decided to go to your house and ask you what had been bothering you. When I reach your home there was this group of people two guys and one girl standing at your door steps with weapons at hand. When the girl saw me one of the men turn in some kind of spirit or something and enter the girl's body, and before my eyes she stated to change until she look just like me she could even us my powers almost like she was using take over magic as well. I was engross on what was happening before me that I didn't notice that the other guy had come behind me and before I could do anything I was knock unconscious. The next thing I knew I was tight up in a cave, I heard them whispered about what a great opportunity this would be to destroy Fairy Tail and have her revenge at the same time. If the time keeps going backwards then it would come to a point were everybody at the guild would forget who they were and if they were even friends or not. The girl who I later learned her name was Angel of Oracion Seis had barely escape the magic counsel, and has some serious grudge against you Lucy. Something about you having all the keys she work so hard on stealing. Well anyway she want's you to suffer alone before completely destroying the guild, and using my appearance to enter the guild was the best way to do that." she concluded.

"But how is it that she knew everything about you and what happen in Endolas and about every one?"

"The guy that knock me out turns out to be an Archive, while the other one seems to be a stellar spirit of some sort."

"I see, well that explains a lot. Now my final two questions, where is the cave located and how is it that we are taking through my dreams? Don't get me wrong is kind of cool, but how?"

"One, the cave is at the peak of the mountain, don't worry they are never here to watch over me since they put some magic shackles that won't allow me to use my magic and am in a steal cell, and two I don't know we just can."

"What? If their never there what have you been eating all this time?"

"The cell is conveniently next to a fruit tree, that for some unknown reason is still alive this his high up, Got to tell you am impress! What magic can do huh?"

"Guess your right."

"Our time is up Lucy you have to wake up, but I must warned you, when you go up the mountain you will see illusions of what you feared most to test you, remember they are not real you are in control of your on life not anybody else, ok."

"Yes, I'll remember Lisanna. I promise you I will get you out of there as soon as possible."

"I know and Lucy…"

"Yeah?"

"Don't worry I don't like Natsu like that its just to much fun teasing him and I just can't resist the temptation."

"W-what are y-you talking a-about?"

"Is plain obvious that you like him." she giggles.

"But he like you." she replies sadly.

"Like a little sister."

"What do you mean?"

"You'll soon find out it is almost that time of the year for a dragon." the voice faded.

"Hey! Don't leave me hanging to my thoughts by myself! Lisannaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!"


	4. Chapter 4

**Thankx for the reviews! Glad you all the story so far. A bit off a warning, I suck at fighting scenes so much is not even funny, so…. Don't hate me. That's the main reason I didn't do Naruto as my first fanfiction -sigh- We will see what Natsu and the others are doing in this chapter a little not much while Lucy is running for her life.-evil laugh- P.S. I don't Fairy Tail.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4 :What I feared the most was….?<strong>

"Argggggggggggg, why that little…." Lucy stomp her way to the mountain yelling words that didn't make any since.

"Why did she have to leave me with so many questions? I bet she did it on purpose just for the hell of it."

Close to Midday Lucy made it to the foot of the mountain. At the very entrance there was a cave and when she step in she could make out some kind of stairs. Lucy step fully inside, and the cave entrance close behind her leaving her in the pitch black cave.

"Oh well this is just fucking great, am trap in a cave with no way out except going up, but I can't do that either because I CAN'T FUCKING SEE ANYTHING!"

As if my magic white round orbs appeared on the walls of the cave and illuminated the way up the stairs. Lucy didn't duel on what happened an just started to run up the stairs. After what seem like forever she saw light coming out of an entrance and she ran faster. When she reach it she saw another sets of stairs, but here was a little problem. The mountain seem to be divided in two by at least 100 ft. and the only way to cross was a trunk of a tree that served as a bridge.

"_Heights? Just what I needed. My first test just had to be to my fear of heights. Why couldn't it be on bunnies, oh wait I love bunnies so it couldn't be it." _Lucy though sarcastically.

"_I though you got over your fear of heights since that time you jump off that tower when the guilds were fighting each other?"_

"_Yeah well that time I heard Natsu coming so I voluntarily jump because I knew he would catch me. This time there is no Natsu to catch me and am crossing with a log NOT a real bridge, AM GONA DIE HERE!…Lisanna… is that you?"_

"_The one an only."_

"_How is it that we are talking to each other we am not even asleep?"_

"_I don't know maybe your dead."_

"_Don't tell me am dead! Am not dead!"_

"_Well how am I suppose to know that? I can't see you."_

"_You can hear me."_

"_True, true, very true, but thats not proff enough maybe am dead too. It could happen."_

_"Not, funny."_

_"I think it is,hahahaha."_

"_Any way how did you knew about me jumping that tower? You weren't there."_

"_Natsu tends to talk a lot about you and what has happened in the guild while I was gone."_

"_Oh,…Am gonna die."_

"_Don't be such a baby and just cross already."_

"_Easy for you to say, your not the one that can die if you step on the log the wrong way."_

"_Yeah, but you are not one that is going to be trap her forever if you do. Why don't you just crawl like a caterpillar on the log or something." Lisanna said sarcastically._

"…_-crawl, crawl-…-crawl, crawl-"_

"_Are you seriously doing it? I was just kidding!"_

"_Shhhhhhhhhh, If you don't want me to fall and stay here forever, I suggest you to be quite and let me concentrate and crawl with me crawlllllll."_

_-_With the Fairy Tail guild-

"Mira, where did Lucy go." Lisanna ask.

"Who the hell is Lucy? Have you be hanging with that good for nothing Natsu again? He is bad influence since he is friends with that red-head, so stay away from him." With that Mirajane left, leaving the fake Lisanna dumfounded.

"_Damm it the time went back again, no matter even if she is on her way by the time she gets back it will be to late and Fairy Tail would be destroyed."_

"Lisanna! Look, look, look! Happy just hatch from the egg but he can talk. It's that amazing."

"Yeah, it is." "_I can't take much more of this boy."_

- With Lucy-

"Aaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhh, get away, get away, get away, GET AWAY!"

"_Come on Lucy you can't be that scare of a little spider"_

"It's not just as spider! It's a mutation of a spider mix with a cockroach, and it's definitely not little is the size of the guild.! It's my worst nightmare come to life! Why, oh why did it had to be my second test? I would be more than happy to jumps of a bridge right now!"

"…..._RUN, LUCY RUN! RUN LIKE OUR LIFE DEPENDED ON IT. WICH IN THIS CASE IT DOES!"_

"No need to tell me twice."

-few minutes later-

"_You know you could use one of your spirit keys to eliminate the mutation."_

"Sh-shut up Lisanna I know that….I was just about to do that."

"_of course you were."_

"I open de gate of the maid, Virgo**.**"

"You called princess."

"Virgo plz can you get rid of that….that thing!"

"As you wish." Virgo made a huge hole on the ground and the monster fell in. While it was trying to clime up Virgo threw boulder after boulder until it was buried completely. "Would that be all princess?"

"Yes, thank you. You may return now."

"Yes, princess." with that she disappeared.

"D_oes she always call you that?"_

"Call me what?"

"_Princess."_

"Yeah, it was either that or master, and I hate that."

"_Oh."_

"Let's continue just one more test and I'll reach you."

As Lucy reach the final step of stairs it was block by a huge mirror.

"I'm not afraid of mirror. That is my best friends right there."

"_Look closely" A deep voice said._

Lucy did as ask and gasp. On the mirror she could see everybody of Fairy Tail laughing together. They look so happy that it made her happy, how she wish they could stay like that forever, no worries or anything. She notice that there was a hug sing hanging on the ceiling in the middle of the stage that said "HAPPY WEDDING NATSU AND LISANNA". Lucy gasp again she didn't know what was going on since when were they going to get married? This had to be some kind of sick joke. Lisanna was trap inside a cave in this mountain, right? So this couldn't be happening, right?

"_You are correct this in not happening…yet."_

"What do you mean'not happening yet'?"

"_This is what is going to happen if you save this girl. She will get married to that boy that you love so much. Why do you want to save her? Don't you resent her for taking your friends from you? From taking HIS attention from you? Come on think about it, you don't want to save her, deep down you know this. Why don't you just get rid of her right now?"_

When the voice said this the mirror move to reviled Lisanna in a steal cage with magic shackles on her writs. When she saw Lucy she sigh in relief, finally she would be able to get out.

"_Kill her." The voice said and out of nowhere a magic sword appeared in Lucy's hands. "Kill her and all your problems will be solve, kill her and time will go back like is suppose to be, kill her and you will have the love of you life."_

Time seemed to stop as Lucy walk up to Lisanna's cage. The steal bars disappeared as Lucy got closer. Lisanna look up at her with fear fill eyes, she couldn't believe that Lucy was really going to go thru with this, she had believe in Lucy and now she was betraying her because of her feelings for Natsu. Lisanna couldn't watch anymore and close her eyes as Lucy rise up her hand and stroke down to her.

"Don't be afraid." Lucy said and swigged the sword downward. While the voice yelled to kill her."It will all be over in a minute."

After a moment everything went quite the only sound was of something cutting thru.

-clack, clack, clack-

"huh?" Lisanna opened her eyes to see the shackles on the ground.

"Did you really just think that I would kill one of my nakamas? My friend?" Lucy turned around towards the mirror. "You have some serious issues pal, am not that desperate and crazy like you."

"L-Lucy?"

"I can't believe that you have such little faith in me Lisanna. If I wanted you dead I won't have come all the way here for you."

"B-But you came to get everybody's memories back didn't you?"

"At first yeah, but do you know what I've learned during my stay in Fairy Tail?" Shaking her head, she waited for Lucy to continue. "That you can replaces old memories with new ones, but a life and a friend is something that can never be replace."

"_Ahhhh, In all my many years I have never meet someone that would put another's life before their satisfaction. You are truly a unique stellar mage, and for that I will give you the remedy for your friends." A small vase with ice-blue like powder appeared in Lucy's hands. "Just blow it to your friends eyes and it will break the spell that is reversing time. Its does not matter if their eyes are opened or not so long as it touches their skin it's fine."_

"Thank you" Lisanna and Lucy said at the same time.

"_No, thank yourself for the strong bond that you have for your friends, little ones." The voice faded away._

"Hey, Lisanna?"

"Yeah, Lucy?"

"Sorry if I scared you."

"No, I should say sorry for not believing in you."

"No problem I wouldn't have believe in myself either. Hey, do you think you could use your transformation magic to fly us to the guild? It would be faster that way."

"No problem" Lisanna turn into a huge pick bird. "All aboard."

Lucy didn't hesitate an mounted Lisanna.

"Next stop Fairy Tail guild, hang on tight and don't let go and whatever you do don't fall." She took flight.

"Trust me, am not planning to."

"Good, because I may not catch you in time." laughs.

"LISANNA THAT NOT FUNNY!"


	5. Chapter 5

**Thankx for the reviews. Some of you guys have suggested me to get a beta reader and I like the idea, but the problem with that is that sometimes they will change or rearrange words in a sentence so it will sound better but it also changes the whole meaning of what am trying to say and they tend to take their time reading thru it or sometimes they forget that they were doing or they do more than one at the time, and I don't think I can find someone that can keep up with my daily updates.****L but thanks for the suggestions tho. I'll try my best on not making so many spelling errors. Question who should I pair Lisanna with? Anyways enjoy the chapter and P.S. I don't own Fairy Tail.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5: You don't just kiss a girl and then...<strong>

"Lisanna, how much till we get to the guild?"

By the time they had left the mountain it had been night fall, so they had decided to leave in the mornig and rest. Now they were on their way to the guild.

"It will take us about half a day. Will be their by early noon if we keep going at this speed."

"Ok, that will give us about 5 hr. to come up with a plan to defeat Angel and her followers. What do we know about them?"

"Well we know that one of them is actually a stellar spirit of some sort that helps Angel to look like me or any other person I presume, and the other guy is and Archive that specialize in gathering information of all types so we can assume that they know everything about us, and Angel is a stellar magic just like you. That's about is, they don't sound that difficult to stop."

"Yeah, something must be up. I don't think that Angel would be this stupid to be so unprotected and attack Fairy Tail even if their memorizes are screw up…..Wait what if she is not there.!" Lucy suddenly yelled.

"What do you mean, what if she's not there?"

"I mean think about it everybody's memorizes are going backwards so far that they won't remember each other, meaning that they don't know who is a friend of who is foe. They would start to fight each other until there is no one left. Angel and her team are not going to physically destroy Fairy Tail, they are just going to go somewhere safe and watch the show as our friend do all the work for them.! We have to get their before they kill each other, hurry Lisanna."

"Am on it."

They speed up and after half the time they though it would take to get to the guild they both gasp in horror. Everyone at the guild was fighting each other, many were taken down by one signal blow of Erza and her swords. Gray was freezing over half of the guild members while Natsu was out of control breathing fire everywhere.

"Were we to late?" Lisanna ask desperately as Lucy got of and transformed back to her human form.

"No we are not giving up." Lucy gave the bottle to Lisanna. "Go to the ones that have already fallen and use this, it will be a lot easier."

"But what about the ones that are still fighting?"

Lucy look around the only ones standing were Natsu, Erza, Grey, and Mirajane. Evargreen, and the others of her team were on a mission so only the strongest were still standing. Erza was fighting Mirajane, while Natsu was fighting Gray. She made the decision that dealing with Erza and Mirajane was more important because Natsu and Grey could fight with each other for hours without stopping.

"I'll handle them, just go before the others wake up and start fighting again."

"Alright." Lisanna gave Lucy a little bit of the powder and then left to do what she had ask pudding a little bit of powder on everyone that was unconscious.

"I Summon the Centaur, Sagittarius," Lucy pull out her key.

"What may I do for you moshimoshi." A man in what seem to be a horse costume appeared.

"Sagittarius, I need you to but some of this powder on your arrows and shot them close enough to Erza and Mirajane's eyes with out hurting them. Think you could do it?"

"No problem."

Sagittarius grab a little of the powder that was in Lucy's hands and covered his arrows in it. He took aim very carefully and in to seconds two arrows shot out one after the other to their targets. The arrows past by just mere centimeters from Erza and Mirajane's eyes. The powder it had got in and they fell unconscious on the floor.

"Will that be all?" Sagittarius ask.

"Can you do the same for Gray and Natsu?"

"Of course"

He grab the rest of the powder and put it on his arrows. He took aim and fired, he manage to get Gray but Natsu seemed to know what was happening and burned the arrow in the middle of the flight. Natsu narrow his eyes at him and attack with a fire punch.

"I'm sorry mochimochi." He then disappeared.

"I summ….."

Lucy was grab by the waist by Natsu, his eyes were narrow and he took a big breath, taking in her scent. He frowned in confusion and held her tighter.

"W-why?" He ask. "Why do you smell so familiar? Why do you smell like mate? Who are you?"

"_M-mate? W- what the hell is that?"_

"_It's what dragons refer to their partners. A.K.A, bride, girlfriend, wife. It seems that even with his memory lost he still knows what you mean to him."_

"_Stop with that nonsense Lisanna. He just probably smell you on me and confused himself that's all there is to it."_

"_You'll see sooner or later that you are so wrong."_

"_Yeah right." rolls eyes._

"_Heads up his going to kiss you." giggles_

"_What are you ta…?"_

Lucy couldn't finish her train of though because in that moment Nastu's soft lips meet hers. At first she stood still, she didn't know what to do. Natsu that guy she hand come to love so much was kissing her. She soon relax in his hold and kiss him back, his soft lips moving against her was like heaven, not even her dreams were better than this. His began to lick her bottom lips, asking her for entrance that she was more than happy to give. He explored her mouth slowly, savoring her taste. Their tongues move shyly against each other, playing with each other. A satisfactory growl came from Natsu when she started to explore his mouth. They stayed like that until they separated for the so much needed air and then Natsu fell unconscious to the floor.

"What the….."

"_Only he would do something like that." Lisanna laughs so hard Lucy could imagine tears falling off her face._

"_You were watching this whole time?"_

"_Yep, had the first and only seat in the house too. I feel honor."_

"_An I feel like crawling into a whole right now. Hurry up and put some powder on him before he wakes up and molest me again."_

"_I bet you'll like that."_

"_Sh-sh-shut up Lisanna."_

"_Told you he likes you."_

"_Only because he doesn't remember you."_

"_I don't know what am going to do with you."_

"_Throw me off a cliff?"_

"_Yeah most likely."_

"_Your such a good friend." Lucy said sarcastically._

"_I know I am." With that said Lisanna put what was left of the powder in Natsu's eyes. Now all they could do was wait till their friends woke up to see if it had worked._


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry I didn't update sooner, am in the middle of my Health Academy test and I have been studying like crazy. This Chapter won't be very long and I apologize am kind of trying to figure out how am I going to bring up Natsu's heat thing. The reason that Mirajane was able to remember Lucy longer than the other is because personally I think she was the strongest that was at the guild at the moment, so she was able to resist the spells work longer. I know Erza is pretty strong too, but I again personally think that if there was a fight between the two to the death Mirajane would be victorious, but that's my opinion. Plz. Review and I do not own Fairy Tail.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 6 : Clean up time<strong>

It had been 3 days since everyone at the guild had fallen unconscious by the magic powder. Lucy and Lisanna had a hard time managing to move everyone inside the guild, well Virgo and Taurus had done most of the moving anyways. They had move them all to the underground hospital that the guild had, Lucy had been really surprise when Lisanna had told her that there was one at the guild 'I mean how was I able to miss such a big new extensions to the guild really and Lisanna did'.

Right now she and Lisanna along with a few of her stellar spirits that include Loki, Cancer, Virgo, and Taurus, where trying to clean as much of the mess as possible.

"You have gotten stronger, Lucy. If you're able to summon 4 stellar spirits at once and still have the energy to move, not to mention keeping their gates open for this long."

"Oh, no Loki is actually using his on magic, but I guess your right I have gotten stronger, I mean that's what 3 months of solo missions do to you right!"

Lucy smile brightly, although she wasn't upset about what had happened anymore she couldn't shake the feeling it had given her, and that fake vision that she saw in that mirror at the mountain wasn't helping her either.

"But am worried….."

"About what Lucy?"

"Well, we didn't exactly defeated Angel you know. She's still out there somewhere and I don't know if anyone is going to remember everything that has happened over the last 3 month or if they will."

"Your worried that Natsu would forget that he kiss you?"

"N-no actually that is one of the things that I hope he doesn't remember the most." Lucy said a bit sad. She didn't really want him to forget, but what if that kiss was not meant for her?, she didn't want to ruined the friendship they had right now.

"Your stubborn you know that? I have someone I like already, and it's not Natsu."

"Oh yeah, then who is it?"

"Am not going to tell you."

"Why not? Come on I promise not to tell anyone."

"I'll tell you…."

"Yes!"

"BUT, only if you confess to Natsu first and become a couple." Lisanna grim evilly, she was going to get those two together even if it kills her. She knew that Natsu could be dense sometimes but the guy had to have a limit at how dense he could be, but then again Natsu being Natsu he didn't really have a limit.

"but-but Lisanna I can't possibly….."

"Oh you will, for the love of god you will and I'll help you, even your spirits agree with me."

It was true when Lucy turn around her spirits were griming evilly at her (except Virgo she just stared and nub her head in agreement).

"Traitors…fine but you WILL tell me who it is after this is over, right?"

"Yes, yes, of course."

"What are you guys talking about and what happened to the guild were we attack or something?"

Lucy and Lisanna turn around to see at least half of the guild members awake including Natsu who was the one who spoke, Gray, Erza, Mirajane, Happy, Elfmen, Cana, and the others. They look around all confuse about why did the guild look like they had just been run over by a tornado.

"How much do you remember?" Lisanna ask.

"Uh….mmm…. I remember apologizing to Lucy at her birthday and then…nothing I don't even remember saying goodbye to Lucy or ever going to bed. The next thing I know am in the bed of the Guild's mini hospital that I never knew existed." Natsu replied scratching the back of his head.

Lucy got a disappointment look on her face at hearing that he didn't remember the kiss. Natsu look at her briefly and his eyebrows frownded**(did I spell this wrong?)** he took a big breath and withheld a groan. 'Not now plz not now'. Lisanna saw the why Natsu try to with hold his sounds and almost laugh out loud 'I never thought it would come this fast, this is going to be a fun weeeeeeeeeeeek' Lisanna though in a singing voice.

"Why don't we wait till everyone is awake first, then me and Lisanna will tell you what happened. Till then why don't you guys help us clean. It has been 3 days and we are nowhere near done."

They all look at her weirdly but help clean any ways. Half and hour later everyone was awake, confuse and mostly sitting on the floor since most of the chairs were either burn, cut in half, or freeze**( I wonder who's fault is it lol.)** Lisanna and Lucy proceeded to take turns on telling everyone what had happened so far skipping the would scenario of Natsu and Lucy and their kind of private conversations between the two, at Lucy's constant yelling in Lisanna's head and her laughter in hers. After they finish everyone had a look of complete and outer disbelief, and then they started to ask questions like damm vultures.

"_Will we ever finish fixing the guild?, I though that we covered everything for them so they would ask questions. We have been at this for so long that I had to send my spirits back because I couldn't hold the gates open for much longer." Lucy sigh for what seem to be the twentieth time in the pass hour._

"_This might take us a while…we could always tell them about what Natsu did. I bet that would shut them up for quite some time."_

"_NO, LISANNA THAT IS OUT OF THE QUESTION"_

"_Though you might say something like that." Laughs._

"_What kind of friend are you? And why is Natsu staring at me like am some piece of spice meat?"_

"_One am the kind you will always want to have around and two is because he liiiiikeeeeeeess you." Lisanna tried to imitated Happy._

"_Lisanna don't do that is creeping me out I do NOT want another Happy, and he does NOT like _meeeeeeee_." _

_And yet again Lisanna manage to get some kind of reaction of the Stellar mage that she found amusing._


	7. Chapter 7

**Sorry, for not updating sooner I just finish 3 projects. I swear the teacher are out to get me. I am very happy with this chapter so plz enjoy and review. P.S I don't own Fairy Tail.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 7: It's THAT time of the year.<strong>

"Would someone mind explaining to me just why the hell is Natsu lock up in the guild's basement?"

Lucy was very confused. It had only been two days since everyone had woken up. They had been trying to fix the guild before the master came back from the 'Oh so important guild master meeting'. No one actually believe that there was ever a REAL meeting after the first two weeks, the old man had provably ditch them all to get some long time vacation or something but they didn't worry to much since their master knew how to take care of himself, but if he did come back to find the guild half destroyed by his own children there would be hell to pay.

The Guild was looking better than what it did a few days ago but it still look like a mess in the inside. There was a huge hole on the ceiling and a few holes on the walls, the bar seem to be the only thing that didn't have a scratch on it. During their cleaning Natsu had been keeping a VERY close distance between him and Lucy and she had started to get annoyed by it. Every time she look away and back at him he seem to be closer and closer to the point of practically breathing down her neck, while she was uncomfortable by the closeness Lisanna had been laughing silently all day long. She seem to find it amusing to see her is such and uncomfortable situation.

Today she had walk in with out being pounce to the ground by the pink-headed moron, and she was kind of grateful for it. That was another thing that he started to do, he would also always growl whenever another male came within 7 ft. from her or hug her possessively and sniff her hair , if she told the truth it had started to freak her out a little. But today was different, he was nowhere in sight and the guild was a little more quite and agitated then usual. She had ask Lisanna what was going on but her only answer was:

"_It's just that time…I hope it passes soon."_

What did she meant by that, Lucy didn't know. She had ignored it and decided that maybe he was a little late and continue cleaning until '_GUUUUYYYSS LET ME OUT OF HERE!'. _Lucy was more than sure that that voice belong to Natsu, and to prove her point '_LUCY! I know your there. Tell does idiot to let me out of the basement will ya!_.

And that brought use to where we are Lucy sitting in a chair while some of the guild member where looking at her nervously.

"Well?" she prompted.

"Umm… you see Lucy it's that time of the year." Gray tried to explain without looking at her.

"What time of the year?"

"Y-you know…. That time…."

"I don't know what your talking about Gray, speak up."

"Natsu is just going through a difficult change that happened every year at this time." Mirajane took over the conversation since Gray seem to uncomfortable about the subjected and keep on blushing for no reason.

"What kind of change?" Lucy kept on pushing for information.

"Natsu is in heat." Lisanna said bluntly.

Everyone look at her with shock fill faces but Lucy just look more confused than ever.

"Heat?"

"Yeah you know like animal's kind of heat."

"….Oh.!" Lucy turned and interesting shade of red. "But wait Natsu is not an animal."

"That may be so but he IS a dragon slayer."

"That doesn't make any sense."

"You see Lucy, Dragon slayers like Natsu, Wendy and Gajeel were raise by dragons. To become a dragon slayer they have to adopt the way of a dragon and that includes going into heat." Mirajane informed.

"But is it necessary to lock him up?"

"Well normally no… but this time is different." Erza interjected.

" How is it different Erza.?"

"Because Natsu has chosen his mate without telling her and is dangerous if he takes her against her will"

"Tell me Lucy have you ever heard of a dragon's mate?" Cana spoke up will drinking her beer and playing with her cards.

"No, I have never heard of it."

"Well, they are what we would call husbands or wives. When a dragon slayer goes into heat they look for a potential mate to spend their life's with. Very romantic wouldn't you say.?"

"Yeah, I guess."

"But there is a catch."

"Huh?"

"Once a dragon slayer mates with someone that's it, they can never mate with someone else ever again even if she or he dies later on or if they don't feel the same way afterwards. It's a life time commitment to one another, and it can't be undone. Could you imagine Lucy? Being tithed up for life with someone you no longer have feelings for. Its not something that should be taken lightly, it should be a decision made by both parties and think over very carefully, because if one of them has the slightest doubt of their feeling for the other, if there is the slightest chance that they could change their minds in the future, then they shouldn't do it or their life could turn like hell."

"You see Lucy when they are in heat their minds get foggy and they don't really think about the consequence as long as they have their mate at the moment, because in heat their dragon self take over." Mirajane provided.

"So long story short, Natsu is not completely himself and is lock up so he won't force himself on this girl to only regret it later?"

"Yeah that's pretty much it." said Lisanna

"So…. How do you guys know he chose already?"

"Well, he has been a little more aggressive than normal lately, and has been acting out of character, and one of the most common sighs is the slight deepening of his voice." Lisanna said with a thoughtful look.

"I see,... can't argue with that…..do you guys have any ideas of who she is?" She was more than sure that it would be Lisanna. Even if it broke her heart the we much closer.

"Yeah we have a few." Erza cross her arms.

"Well?" She realy wanted to know if her guess was correct.

"Lisanna..." She knew it.

"and you of course." Mirajane smile.

"M-m-me? What makes you think I could possibly be on the list?" Lucy said " I understand Lisanna but ...me? That is just not possible."

"Well you and Lisanna are the closes people to Natsu than Happy or Igneel." Erza concluded.

"Well what about you Erza your pretty close to Natsu too." Lisanna question.

"The guy is not a masochist trust me." Gray remarked only to get punch in the face by Erza.

"You should stay quite from now on, Oh and Gray." Cana look at him bored out of her mind.

"What?"

"Your clothes."

"Waaaaah, why does this keep happening to me." Runs away looking for his clothes.

"Anyways, you girls should stay away from Natsu for a while ok, long enough till his heat passes." Mirajane warned.

"How long will it take?" Lucy ask.

"Not sure, is different every year. It all depends on him." Erza answer while getting herself a piece of cake.

"Now that I think about it were is Happy?" Lucy look around the guild looking for the blue fur ball.

"Uh-uh, this is bad." Lisanna look at Erza, she had stop eating her cake.

"Crap." Erza's respond.

"Damm" Cana spit her beard.

"Oh my, this may precent to be a problem." Mirajane look paled.

"What happened?" Lucy ask worriedly.

"I think he is lock up in the basement with Natsu." Lisanna laugh nervously.

Then they all heard the cry of Happy from the basement, "_YOU GUYS ARE MEAN, YOU FORGOT ABOUT MEEEEEEEEE!"_

"he-he we might have tight him up with Natsu." Mirajane said while looking it the direction of the basement.

"I'll get fish." Lucy said with a sigh.

"I'll get the sleeping powder." Lisanna walk away.

"I'll get the metal chain." Erza when to the storage room.

"I'll get my cards ready just in case." Cana put her barrel down.

"I'll get the fire extinguisher, we don't need another fire." Mirajane when to the bar.


	8. Chapter 8

**I am soooooooooooo sorry I didn't updated sooner, I was reading some interesting Fan fictions and let me tell you they were addictive. Feel free to say anything you like, I don't really mind criticism it lets me know what am doing wrong and helps me to try to fix it. I really don't get offended when people say my story sucks or it doesn't make any sense so don't worry am not going to stop writing because of that. If anyone has any idea for the story feel free to say it and I'll try to make it happen or something similar. I know my spelling suck and am sorry but at least you understand what am writing so that's good. Enjoy, plz review and P.S. I don't own Fairy Tail.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 8 :I'll wait for you Lucy<strong>

"Damm it were the hell is he." Erza yelled at the top of her lung in the middle of the town of Magnolia.

They had tried to free Happy by putting some sleeping powder on Natsu, but he had fake being asleep and had disappeared in a blink of an eye with Lucy. Almost the whole guild was out looking for them, luckily Fried and his team had returned earlier that day and they had explain everything that had happened to them, and he had made a rune barrier around Magnolia so if something like this happened Natsu could not go any were. But Magnolia was such a big place why couldn't he had done it around the guild? Now she was running around half of the town ready to murder anyone that look at her the wrong way.

"When I find you Natsu Dragneel I'm going to kill you."

-With Lucy-

"Natsu Dragneel, put me down this instant before I do serious damage to your skull." She was seriously considering to shove a screw driver to tighten his lose screws.

"Why does mate have to be so difficult, I was only trying to get us away from the people that were separating us."

Natsu pound cutely and put Lucy down. They were in the Sakura Forest of Magnolia next to the river. The place was so quite and peaceful that you couldn't help but admired the surroundings.

"Who do you think your calling mate? Get a hold of your self will ya, remember that am nothing but a friend to you." Lucy look away and took a step back. "We should go back to the guild everyone must be worried about us."

Natsu narrow his eyes and he wrapped Lucy in his arms, his nose barely touching her and his hot breath on her lips. "I don't want go back yet, and your wrong I think of you as much more than just a friend. You're my future mate, the one that I love and no one else." He leaned forward to kiss her but she dogged it and he ended kissing her neck.

"Bad move Lucy." He purr in her ear and started to trail kisses along her shoulder, to her neck, up her jaw and final his destination her lips.

Lucy tried to pull away but he would not allow her to. A few moments pass and she relax into the kiss and returned it with the same passion. Natsu growl approvingly, he lick her lower lip and ask her for entrance which she gave gladly. They stood like this till they separated for the so much needed air, they were both patting to catch their breath and look into each others eyes lovingly.

"Your not really Natsu, are you?" Lucy ask resting her head on his shoulder.

Natsu was taken by surprised by the sudden question but then he smiled. "I knew I made the right decision in choosing you Lucy. Your right, am not Natsu am his dragon self, part of him but not completely him. You could say am his conscious and represent his true desires."

"Your in heat that's the only reason why your doing this."

"Not entirely, I have always wanted to do this, the heat only makes me more straight forward." He nuzzle and lick her neck lovingly. "I have always wanted to make you mine and now I have the chance. Will you be my mate Lucy?"

"I-I don't think am ready for such a big step Natsu, love you don't get me wrong but is such a big commitment. What if you change your mind later? What if I change my mind?"

Natsu laugh lightly, "I know what I want and am not the type to change my mind so easily you know that, but don't worry you can take all the time you want to answer me am not going anywhere. In fact I'll use this opportunity to make you fall for me even more. I love you Lucy, both sides of me do." He touch their foreheads together.

"You sure are straight forward but thank you." She laugh a little. " I thought that you couldn't think straight when you were in heat?"

"I have more self control, I would never force you on something that you don't want to. I swear, I'm not as dense as you guys think I am, and am no idiot either. "

"Never said you were." She said innocently.

"Maybe not to my face…." He laugh.

"I found you. Natsu Dragneel prepare for a world of pain." Erza appeared from behind the trees.

"Shit." Natsu mummer under his breath. "I was hoping on having more time with you, looks like that won't be happening anytime soon."

"Got that right, told you that we should have returned to the guild." Lucy giggle.

Erza was approaching fast and Natsu tried to hide behind Lucy, "Lucy a little help here would be nice."

"Thought that you were more straight forward than the other you?" Raise and eyebrow

"That also means that am smarter and know when to back down from a challenge and to stay the hell away from Erza when she's this mad."

Erza reach them and grab Natsu by the neck, "Listen well dragon if I find even the slightest scratch on Lucy am going to skin you alive, got it?"

"Y-yes, Erza." He said in a small voice.

"It's alright Erza he didn't do any thing to me we where just talking." She tried to calm her down.

"I'll be the jugged of that."

"If you were a judge I would have been dead by now." Erza punch him in the head for that comment.

"If it were for me, you would not be able to reproduce so be quite unless you want an important part of you missing." Erza said in a deadly tone. After she saw that indeed Lucy was completely find she let go of Natsu but made him keep a safe distance from Lucy.

"We will returned to the guild and we will not lock you again but you have to stay at least four feet away from Lucy, got it?"

"Understood."

With that they return to the guild, and Natsu was greeted with things being thrown at him for 'kidnapping' Lucy.

"_Had fun with your boyfriend, Lucy?" Lisanna teased her._

"_Maybe."_

"_Your not fighting me about it? Did you guys confessed?"_

"_In a way yes, we both said that we loved each other. Now I have to wait till he is completely normal to see what the other him says."_

"_That he loves you too obviously."_

"_Whatever,…Remember the deal."_

"_What deal?"_

"_That if I told Natsu that I loved him you would tell me who you have a crush on."_

"_No, I said that when you guys started to go out I'll tell you."_

"_We are close enough so…please!"_

"_Fine."_

"_Yes, so who is it?"_

"… Bixlow."

"…..." Lucy fainted from the shock.

"LUCY!" Everyone at the guild yelled together.

"_I knew that this was going to happened, but…her expression was still priceless." Lisanna was realy enjoying herself."Never a dull moment."_


	9. Chapter 9

**Finally! My computer was being an ass to me I swear, I need to get a new one. I'm so sorry for such a late update, my computer and I need to have a little talk after this LOL. Thankx for the review they get me pump up and Plz. Enjoy and review and P.S. I don't own Fairy Tail but I guess you already know that don't you. : )**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 9: You should keep your mouth shut Natsu<strong>

"_Bixlow…...Likes Bixlow…...LISANNA LIKES BIXLOW, OMG! I can't believe it! Not that they don't make a good couple but still...…...I didn't expect HIM to be the person she liked, I mean if it was Gray I could see it happening but, Bixlow? Of all people Bixlow?"_**(Yeah, Bixlow Lucy we all get it XD)**

Lucy was beyond speechless, of all the names that could have come out of Lisanna's thoughtful mouth it just had to be Bixlow. Not that she had a problem with him or anything, they were both on friendly term and had no hard feelings for each other, but that didn't make her stop thinking about it. She had woke up in the guild's infirmary with Natsu sleeping soundly in a chair next to her bed. It seemed that she had been out for quite a while and Natsu had fallen asleep while waiting for her.

"_Cute"_ She thought

"_I have to agree with you on that one."_

Lucy jumped slightly in the bed and tried to whole in a scream of surprise when she heard Lisanna's voice in her head. Lisanna was at the door with a look of pure amusement on her blue eyes and didn't even bother on hiding her smirk from Lucy.

"_Lisanna!" she hisses. "Don't scare me like that."_

"_Awww, but were is the fun in that." she said with an innocent look._

"_You could have woken up Natsu!"_

"_Me? You were the one who looked like was about to scream bloody murder here."_

"_No thanks to you…so…."_

"_So what?"_

"_Bixlow, huh?" Lucy smirks evilly._

"_Y-Yeah what about it…."_

"_Ohhh, nothingggggggggg. I just thought that I should probably returned the favor to you."_

"_W-what favor? I don't know what your talking about." Lisanna look the other way avoiding Lucy's eyes._

"_You know exactly what am talking about Lisanna, I saw. You really didn't put any sleeping powder on Natsu, did you. You both had all of this plan out and happy was in it too. He could have easily yelled for your help before you guys lock Natsu up but he didn't. I admit you guys got me but I can put two and two together, It was just to perfect, to precise for it to have been just out of the blue."_

_Sigh "Lucy sometimes your to intuitive for your on good."_

"_I know that is way I always get in trouble."_

"_True, very true."_

Natsu stirred in the chair and slowly woke up. He rub his eyes from sleep and yawn loudly while stretching his arms and legs. When he saw that Lucy was awake he tackle her to the floor. Lucy grounded in slight pain from the fall and was about to scream at Natsu when she felt something hot and wet along her neck. Natsu had started licking her and planting wet kisses on her neck while doing purring sounds. Lucy turn 10 different shades of red before pushing Natsu of her.

"W-w-what the hell do you think your doing Natsu."

"What? I was only giving you the proper mate greeting. Nothing to be shy about since you are my mate-to-be." rubs his nose with hers.

He gets closer to her and traps her in his arms and starts kissing her neck while moving his hands up her shirt and couple her breasts in his hands and massage them thru her bra. Lucy moans and presses herself closer to his hands. Natsu growls low in his throat and kisses her fiercely and moves her bra away so they could touch flesh to flesh. By this time Lisanna had already left the room knowing full well what was going to happened and not the least interested in stopping it. Heat engulfed the room and it only made Natsu more determined to get to his goal, his Lucy, his mate. All of a sudden Lucy push him away slightly, and he made a sound that clearly show that he was not happy with the interruption.

"What do you mean, 'nothing to be shy about' I haven't even told you yes to being your mate yet and your acting like a horny dog already."

Natsu growl low in his throat, "Don't compare me to those stupid horny and unfaithful canines that can't keep their dick in for more than five minutes."

"Hey! Dog are not unfaithful. They are very loyal companions."

"To humans yes, but not to their mates. They always have more than one, hell the more the better for them. While we dragons on the other hand are faithful to our partners even after death."

"That may be so but your still acting like a horny dog." She stood up and fix her clothe. "And don't you remember what Erza told you about staying at least 4 ft. away from me?"

"Who cares what she says? She's not here right now she can't stop me or tell me what to do. I refuse to be boss around by some Amazon woman in metal armor." Natsu cross his arms and puff up his chest in defiance.

"Is that so? And who did you just called an 'Amazon woman'?" Erza ask from the door way, eyes narrowing and glaring at Natsu's back.

"At the red headed monster Erza of course who el…...!" Natsu turn around and he was drain out of color. "E-E-Erza…...how are you?, hehehehehe."

"I think you should run now Natsu." Lucy stated with an amused look on her face.

"Ya think." Natsu practically bolted out of the room with Erza hot on his tail.

"_Did Natsu said something about Erza while she was behind him?" Lisanna ask._

"_Yep." Lucy went out side and sat next to Lisanna in the bar while looking at Natsu and Erza._

"_Thought so."_

"_I think is funny, we should record it."_

"_Yeah, me too. Your not the only one." both of them laugh together as they see Erza change into her punishment armor and continues running after Natsu._

In the distance you could hear, "PLLLLLZZZZZZ SPARE MY LIFE ERZA-SAMAAAAAAAAAAA"

"FAT CHANCE, THE 'AMAZON WOMAN IN METAL ARMOR' IS ANGRY WITH YOU, SO NOW YOU WILL BE PUNISH AND I WILL DESTROY ANYBODY WHO GETS IN MY WAY."


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey guys! Thankx for the review. Sorry for not updating earlier I was re-writhing all of my other chapter so I promise they have less spelling errors than before and added a few lines here and there so some of then would make more sense to you. I was also very entertain in watching Black Butler and reading some fanfic about it. Got to tell you they are soooo cute and addicting. Well I hope you enjoy this chapter and plz Review. P.S. I don't own Faire Tail.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 10 : Lisanna's first date<strong>

"_Come one Lisanna, you can do it. Just walk up to him and ask him if he wants to spend the day with you. Is not like he has anything better to do."_ Lucy said to Lisanna as she hid behind one of the benches at the guild watching from a distance as Lisanna approached Bixlow slowly.

"_S-shut up Lucy, you don't know that. What if he doesn't want to spend the day with me! I'm practically asking him on a date here!"_

"_Well, you won't know until you ask him now will you?"_

"_Fine…"_

Lisanna sigh, gather up her courage and started to walk confidently towards Bixlow who was very calmly leaning on the wall of the guild watching as the guild mates move one unconscious dragon slayer to the infirmary after the beating he got from Erza with an amused smirk on his face. She should have never made that deal with Lucy. Now she saw it as her personal duty to help her 'deepen her relationship with Bixlow' as Lucy so plainly put it.

Lisanna now stood in front of Bixlow, slightly nervous of how to start the conversation since it was always him who talk to her first for some unknown reason. A small voice at the back of her head said that maybe he liked her too, or maybe that was just Lucy whispering things to her right now.

"H-hello,… Bi-Bixlow." Lisanna said in a small voice almost a whispered.

"Huh?…..Oh! hello there girly." Bixlow smiled at her.

"I…uhm…can-can I ask you something?" Lisanna look down. A furious blush spreading across her face.

"Oh! Sure girly ask away without any fear. I don't bite, I promise."

"Well,….you see…would you…..?" She hesitated.

"Yes?" He tilted his head slightly and looked at her curiously.

"?" Lisanna said in one breath.

"Huh? Come again? I count's quite catch what you said." He smirk a little at her.

Lisanna took a big breath and let it out slowly, "I said would you like to….um…spend the day with me?" She said more slowly.

He seem to think about it for a moment and then, "Sure girly, will your friend cheerleader girl over there be coming with us?"

"Huh? W-what do you mean?" Lisanna finally looked up at him.

"Well, she has been staring at us very closely all this time." Bixlow pointed at where Lucy was suppose to be hiding.

Lisanna blush even more in embarrassment "N-no, s-she wont. She's just making sure that I would ask you and not run away."

"And why is that?" He leaned closer to her.

"I…um….I…I….I...um well….will you come?" She ask again trying to avoid question.

"Yeah, what time?" Confuse by her sudden change.

"3:30 at the big Sakura tree in the central square."

"Ok, see you there."

"Yeah, see ya." Lisanna left the guild as fast as she could, Lucy follow right after her.

Lucy catch up with Lisanna quickly and started to pull her to her apartment. When they got there Lucy started to look through her clothes.

"What exactly are you doing?"

"What dose is look like? Am looking for the perfect dress for you to wear for you date."

"W-who said it was a DATE?"

Lucy sigh, "When you ask someone that you like to spend the day with you is call a date, everyone knows that."

"W-well is not. Besides I have my own clothes too you know."

"Oh, hush and let me dress you up. Bixlow won't know what hit him when am finish with you."

They spend about two hours looking for something for Lisanna to wear. Honestly the girl could be so indecisive at times. They settle for a knee length, strapless light blue dress with white lily prints at the bottom and some white low heel shoes to go with it. A silver thin chain with the fairy tail mark as the charm, and as a last touch a light blue lily on her hair.

"There, now don't you look stunning." Lucy smile happily.

"I don't want to sound rude or ungratful but, why do you have a dress like this in your closet? No offense, but you don't look like the simple dress type of girl." Lisanna was very impress by her work.

"That is for me to know and for you to find out." Lucy look at her clock. "OMG, look at the time is already 3:20 your going to be late. Hurry up and go."

"Your not going to come and spy on me?" Lisanna said as she was being push to the door.

"Of course not,what kind of friend would I be if I did that, and if I were I wouldn't tell you that's just stupid."

"Why?"

"Because then you wouldn't do embarrassing things for me to see."

"Not funny."

"Of course not, now go don't want to be late now do you."

And with that Lisanna made her way to the central square and waited by the Sakura tree a few minutes later Bixlow appeared he was wearing the same outfit that he always had on. When he saw Lisanna his mouth drop comically and Lisanna thank Lucy for the two agonizing hours she spend with her.

"Well, girly you look beautiful."

Lisanna blush a red scarlet, "T-thankx."

"Now,…" He hold his hand out. "Were would the little lady like to go?"

"H-how about the new ice cream shop that just open."

"Sounds good to me."

They made there way to the shop and both bought mint flavor ice cream. They were talking like any other day at the guild. Some of the male employers at the shop were paying a little to much attention to Lisanna for Bixlow's liking and it showed when he snap at one of them.

"_Girly here is with me so unless you want some broken bones I suggest you back off."_

Lisanna was surprised to say the least but she blush all the same when he defended her and show a little possessiveness. After that the decided to go on a walk in the park and decided to rest there for a while. They were both enjoying each others company until a group of girls came by and started to flirt with Bixlow in front of Lisanna. Had it been Lucy she would have snap at the girls like Bixlow had done for her, but Lisanna was way to shy to do that and besides Bixlow look like he was enjoying himself. Calling them by pet names like : little ladies or princesses, like the total flirt he was. Lisanna felt a little left out, he was suppose to spend the day with her not with some girls that just happened to past by and start flirting with them.

Lisanna quietly left the park without him and started to wonder the streets until she came up to a big and beautiful fountain. She let silent tears fall down her face when she felt a warm hand on her shoulder. She jump at the sudden contact and turn around to see Bixlow looking at her with concerned in his eyes.

"Hey, girly why did you disappeared like that? You had me worried there, and why are you crying?"

Lisanna quickly tried to wiped the tears away and stood up. "Oh, is nothing just got something in my eyes that's all."

"Now, now girly you know is not nice to lie."

"Well, you seem to be enjoying your talk with those girls more than my company and you were flirting with then and I didn't what to bother you so I left."

"Now, now your not bothering me. I said that I would spend the day with you not some girls that just happened to pass by now did I?" Bixlow wipe some tears that were still on her face.

"Yes." Lisanna said.

"Now, tell me why you were really crying about." Bixlow leaned closes to her face.

"Nothing, I told you I just got something in my eyes." Lisanna blush and tried to take a step back but the fountain was behind her.

"Your such a bad liar girly." Bixlow whispered before kissing her.

All of a sudden firework appeared in the setting sky, of all colors and forms. The kiss ended rather quickly for Lisanna's liking. Bixlow wrap his arms around her and gave her a smile.

"Now, let me hear it."

Lisanna was very confuse, "Hear what?"

"Those 3 little words."

"N-no way." She started to struggle in his hold.

"I won't let you go till you do."

"Fine,…I like you."

Bixlow sigh, "Those will have to do for now." Lets go of her.

"What do you mean for now?"

"I'll make you say the real word some other time, I promise." He whispered in her ear. "Now let get you home it's kind of late."

Lisanna blushes and follows him. On their way she tell him that she is staying with Lucy for the night and he drops her off there, leaving after another kiss. Inside Lucy is looking very call and collected when Lisanna walks in.

"How was your date?"

"It was …magical."

"Ah, I see. So everything when according to plan." Lucy said to herself with a smirk.

"What do you mean according to plan." Lisanna said suspiciously.

"Oh, nothing."

"You wouldn't happened to be responsible for the guys at the ice cream shop, the girls at the park, and the fire works would you?" Lisanna said accusingly.

"Well, what ever do you mean Lisanna? I don't know what your talking about." Lucy said in a all to innocent tone, and the most innocent smile.

"It was you, wasn't it?"

"Take is as my revenge for all you teasing."

"Your evil!"

"I don't see you complaining about the outcome of the events."

"…."

"Thought so. Lucy 1, Lisanna 1. Tie for now that is."

"Yeah, for now." Lisanna smiled. This was her first date, and thankx to Lucy's mischievousness it was completely magical.


	11. Chapter 11

**Sorry for the super late update, I got writer's block but no more. After starting to write a new story I just had to update this one is not much but it will have to do for now Sorry. Plz enjoy and review. P.S. I don't own fairy tail.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 11: Kidnapped<strong>

"Ouch! Please be gentle Lucy! I think Erza broke my arm!" Natsu hiss in pain as Lucy put some disinfector on his wound that he had on his arm from Erza's sword.

"Well that's what you get for calling her names behind her back, Idiot." Lucy press harder on his arm to stop the bleeding that was not there.

"Aaahhhhhh, Lucy now your just doing it on purpose!"

"So what if I am?"

"Mate is so mean….."

"Be grateful that Lisanna stop me from kicking you out of my apartment and treating your wounds. Now because of you Lisanna had to go back to her house and now am stuck with you here till tomorrow!" Grab alcohol and pored it in his wounds.

"Aaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhh, don't finish what Erza started!" Natsu jump back and back away from her and the demonic healing kit of doom.

"I'm not doing anything except healing you, so come over here and stop being such a cry baby. Be a man."

"Healing my ass! Your just trying to kill me in your own special way!" Natsu back away some more and he was now sitting on the edge of her bed.

"Fine, if you don't what me to heal you then I guess you don't what to eat the fire chicken that I made for you, if you behaved. What a waist of perfectly well made food, to think I have to through it away now" Lucy started to put the aid-kit away when she fell a hand on her back and turn to see a now defeated dragon slayer.

"Alright, all stop complaining just please don't get rid of my fire chicken." Natsu pleaded with her.

"Good, now stay still and let me do my work."

Lucy finishes cleaning his wounds and bandage him up, She washes as he goes to claim his favorite food with a big grim on his face. Lucy sighs loudly.

"Honestly, you need to watch what you say. One of this days your going to get yourself killed."

"Don't worry mate, that day will never come." He grimes

"And here we go with the mate thing again" Rolls her eyes. "Your not giving up are you?"

"Nope, your mine whether you like it or not."

Natsu growls playfully and traps Lucy in his arms. He kisses her hungrily and pushes her on the bed, him on top of her. He starts to bite gently were her shoulder and neck meet and Lucy moans loudly. Natsu smirks. That would be the place were his make would be ones he convinces her of being his mate. He still had a few more days left before the heat was over, but by then he would make sure that Lucy was all his. A plan was at order.

"Natsu…..we-we can't your injuries….." Lucy tried to protest.

"Will heal eventually.." Starts to cares her sides slowly and tenderly while his mouth played with her ear lob.

"But still…."

"Just give in for tonight…I'll stop if you tell me to."

Lucy opened her eyes slowly and look into his. She could see the lust and hunger that he felt for her, but she could also see the love, tenderness and adoration mix with understanding for her. How could she ever refuse him? She really must have been insane to say no to that face.

"Ok" she whispered and she saw him smile before kissing her passionately.

His hands wonders all over her body none stop, memorizing her every curve. He wanted to feel her, taste her, have her and very soon he would. He just needed to time the moment just right and she would be all his.

"Sorry to interrupt but I will be taking her." A voice said from Lucy's window.

Suddenly, Lucy felt someone put a rag on her mouth with something that smell familiar to sleeping powder and everything went blank. The last thing she remember was Natsu being thrown across the room and being held by the neck while a silver headed woman use a silver key and knock him unconscious before he could use his dragon breath.

"_Natsu….."_


	12. Chapter 12

**Helloooooooooooo everybody! Spring break is here now for me. Yay XD I'm sooooooo very happy today. Plz enjoy this new chapter and plz review. P.S. I don't own Fairy Tail.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 12: Where is Lucy? Who has her?<strong>

Natsu woke up in a room full of white that was not helping with the major headache he was having. He close his eyes and open them again but slower this time, giving his eyes the time to adjusts to the light of the room. After a few minutes he finally notice that he was in the infirmary of the guild, his head was killing him. How the hell did he get there, was still a mystery. He tried to sit up but that only seem to make the pain worse, he hissed in pain and decided it was best to call someone to explain to him why was he there, and then it came to him like ton of bricks. Being in Lucy's house, getting his injuries tended to, hitting on Lucy big time; he blush on the though. But then what happen? All he remember was having someone shove him to the wall and calling Lucy's name and after that everything went black.

While Natsu was lost in his thoughts Lisanna, Gray, Erza, and Mirajane walk into the room with relive expressions to see that he was awake.

"Natsu! Thank God your awake!" Lisanna ran up to the bed he was in and gave him a light hug, a few tears ran down her face.

"Glad to see that your still breathing, fire breath…..Owww! What was that for?" Gray rub the bump that was forming where Erza had hit him.

"Stop trying to pick a fight with him, now is not the time." Erza glare angrily at Gray and he shut his mouth quickly and stood slightly behind Mirajane.

Mira roll her eyes and turn to Natsu, her eyes hesitant. "Natsu… Lucy was kid….."

"Kidnap I know" Natsu growl.

"How did you know?" Mira look at him surprise.

"Not hard to figure it out with how you guys are looking at me and the fact that am in the infirmary with a migraine worthy of hell."

Lisanna nob and handed him a folded white piece of paper. "I was going back because I forgot something when I found you unconscious on the floor and this was right next to you and had your name on it."

When Natsu open the paper and read it he growl deep in his throat. The message was compose of many pieces of news paper articles put together**(I know what your thinking. I just saw it in a movie and wanted to try it out since the villains were always the one that do those things XD)** and it had the scent of Angela all over it, as if mocking him.

Dear Dragon Slayer,

I hope my friends and I didn't give you a concussion and made you go into a coma. It would be such a shame and bad luck for your little girlfriend, but if your reading this it means we didn't hit you hard enough. If you want your LUCY to be safe and sound you better find her quickly! I can't guaranty that she will be 100% ok. I get bored really easily and she IS my only source of entertainment, I will be nice and give you 4 days to find her. And just to make the games more interesting I'll poison her for you. Isn't that great? I bet your just dancing with enjoyment right now! I know I am! As your reading this she must be experiencing the first wave of pain right now. The clock is ticking and trust me she won't wait for you this time no matter how hard she tries LOL. TA-TA till next time!

P.S. I hear that the poison eats the person from the inside out if they don't get the antidote in 4 days.

You better hurry!

With all the love in the world,

Angela.

"Wow Natsu don't set the paper on fire I want to read it too!" Gray froze the paper and took it away from his pink headed friend, who was glaring at the piece of paper with murder intent in his eyes.

"Angela…..she has Luce…"Natsu's voice was low and menacing.

"How do you know Natsu?" Lisanna stood next to her sister. Natsu's voice was so unlike him it scared her a bit.

"Her stench is all over the paper and she even had the guts to kiss the paper at the end." he manage to say between his quenched teethes. "How long have I been out?"

"The whole night." Erza answer after reading the message.

"So we can assume that we have less then 4 to find Luce. We need to hurry." Natsu started to get out of bed but Mirajane stopped him. He gave her a glare and started to get up again only to be push back down by her again this time she was giving him a glare of her own.

"Mirajane…." He said slowly. "What do you think your doing? Let me get up….I need to find Luce….I need to find my mate." Natsu growl. Lucy was in danger, and she was stopping him from going to her and hi didn't like that at all.

"You can't Natsu, believe it or not they did more than just knock you unconscious! You have two broken ribs, and a more than possible concussion. You are not going anywhere until your fully heal."

"I can't just stay here sitting around why Lucy is in danger! I had had worse than this I'll be just fine, now let me up."

"Running around half beaten up is not going to help her either! What if you run into trouble? I admit you can hold on your own very well but you can hold of just so much! You're NOT indestructible Natsu." Mirajane yelled at him, surprising everyone with her outburst. She had never yelled at someone like that, not since her teenage years. "Wendy, Juvia, Levy, and Gajeel are suppose to return today in a few hour, please just wait till they get here so Wendy can treat to your wounds, then we can all look for Lucy together." She said in such a tender voice that he count's resister even if he wanted to.

So they sat there and waited for the others to arrive.

-Meanwhile somewhere far far away-

_It hurts…...It hurts so much…...Help me...…Someone...…anyone help me…...Natsu…..._

"No one is going to come and save you. So give it up….Lucy Heartfilia."


	13. Chapter 13

**Hellooo! First things first. I'm SOOOOOOOOO Sorry for not updating in like what? A year and a half? I was in the hospital till recently people should learn how to fucking drive! but am fine now thank god! Anyway… plz enjoy this new chapter and plz review! P.S I don't own Fairy Tale.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 13: Lucy!<p>

"Natsu . . . . . . . ." Lucy whispered through the pain.

She opened her eyes slowly and could barely make out the room that she was in; cold, dark and humid were the first words that came through her painfully foggy mind. She tried to move her arms and legs only to find that they were chained to the bed that she was laying on. She pulled on the chains only for them to dig deeper into her skin, blood dripping from her wrists.

"Owww!" She hiss loudly.

"Hey! Did you hear something just now?" A deep male voice could be heard from across the room.

Lucy looked around frantically for the source of the voice, something about it was awfully familiar, but she couldn't put a name or face on it.

"Maybe the little Barbie is finally awake. Wanna tell Angela?" another voice spoke, a little more distorted than the last one but it was definitely a guys voice.

Lucy could make up a door on the far right of what could be called a cell of some sort. Water drip from the ceiling and mice could be heard from a distance running around the room. She felt like something was eating her from the inside out, burning in her veins like poison, making it harder for her to breathe. Her vision was getting blurry and she could barely hear what they were saying.

"N-no, just a little more . . . ." she whispered before seeping into unconsciousness again.

The door to the cell opened and two shadowy figures walked in. They reached the bed only to see Lucy fast asleep; her face flush from the fever cause by the poison.

" I could have sward that she was awake. . . . ." the shorter one ran a hand through his short brown hair.

"You really need to check your ears Mickey. . ."

"Shut up Key! . . . . Shouldn't you be going back to your spirit world crap before you waist Angela's magic?" Mickey sneered at the taller man.

"Humpff, I can be here by my own magic and do what I want when I feel like it! I wont let human scum like a you to order me around." the man growled.

"Whatever you say imposter. . . . . " Mickey turn his back on the man and walked out.

"Hey! I got a name you know!" the man shouted as he too left the cell and lock the door after him.

"Yeah? Then what is it? Cuz if I remember correctly you can turn people into anything they want so I don't see the point in you having a name at all" Mickey snicker.

"Well my name is_"

* * *

><p>*Back in fairy tale*<p>

"LUCY-CHAN HAS BEEN KIDNAP !" Levy scream at the top of her lungs.

"Y-Y-Yes and we need Wendy's help to heal Natsu so we can all search for her." Gray said while trying to hide behind Juvia from the deadly glare Levy was giving him.

"Does that mean that you guys haven't even started looking for HER!" she screech "God so help me, so I don't kill you for wasting precious time you idiots could have used in searching for her on waiting for us!"

"That's what I have been trying to tell the all along! But noooooo they just had to wait for you guys to show up!" Natsu fumed as Wendy did her best to heal his ribs.

"Shut it dragon nobody ask you!" Levy snapped

"Little one . . . . . Calm down we will find bunny girl don't worry. . . ." Gajeel pat her head in a comforting way.

Everyone stared at them weirdly,_ "Gajeel? comforting someone? The world must be ending!" _

Gajeel looked at them and glared, "What the hell are you looking at!?"

Erza was the first to composed herself, "Could it possibly be that you to are. . . . . . Mates?" she stated bluntly.

Levy's face turned bright red while Gajeel looked uncomfortable by the question and looked away with his arms cross. "What is it to you?" Gajeel murmured the question.

"Ah, I see" Mirajane said with a big smile on her face.

"A-anyway we are talking about Lucy-chan here so, do you guys at least know who has her?" Levy ask nervously changing the subject successfully.

"Yes, Angela was the one that kidnapped her and there may be a chance that Lucy is poisoned…" Lisanna said with sad eyes.

A vein pop on Levy's head, "That's even more of a reason to start looking for her sooner!" Gajeel had to hold Levy by the scurf of her shirt neck to prevent her from strangling Gray who was closes to her at the moment.

"There! Natsu is all better now, we can start searching for Lucy now." Wendy said as she whipped some sweat of her forehead.

"Well how do we start?" Gray ask Erza.

"I suggest that we use Natsu's and Gajeel's sense of smell to track down Angela and were she may be hiding Lucy"

"Great idea! Let's go to Lucy's house then to track the sent!" Lisanna said excitedly.

"Can't we just use the letter instead?" Gray asked confused.

"We can't cuz Natsu here burned it after we read it behind our back" Mirajane glance at a guilty Dragon slayer.

"You idiot! What if that was the only clue to find her?!" Gray yelled at him.

"Shut it ice brick! I memorized Angela's sent and Lucy's already so there is no problem" he mumbled.

"I know bunny girl's scent so I think that will be enough." Gajeel shrugged.

"Well what are we waiting for then? Lets start looking for Lucy-chan!"

* * *

><p>*A few hours later*<p>

"How the hell did we get into this fucking mess anyway!?" Gajeel growled while glaring daggers at Mickey his opponent. Levy was standing behind him trying to figure out what the runes on the lock door meant to open it, this was more Fiel's thing but he wasn't there with then at the moment so the job kind of fell on her.

"Just hang on a while longer! I almost got it!" She told him as she tried to opened the door to what they hoped would be Lucy's room.

*flashback*

Natsu and Gajeel had managed to follow Lucy's scent up to an abandon mansion at the outskirts of Magnolia. To say that they were furious that Lucy had been so close to them all this time was an understatement, they were livid; specially Natsu who as soon as they found the building he had ran off inside.

When the rest of them may it inside the were surprise to see a one set of stairs leading underground. When they reach the bottom were frustrated with how big the building actually was and they all separated in search of Lucy and any of her captors. Levy and Gajeel went west, Erza north and Gray and Juvia went east. Wendy had stayed to rest so when they brought Lucy she would be ready to heal her.

As Levy and Gajeel went into a room they were confronted with Mickey who was leading on a door full of mysterious runes. He challenged Gajeel to a fight but when he didn't budged Mickey threaten to hurt Levy and to prove his point send a flying sword towards her. Gajeel, pissed off block the sword and attacked Mickey.

*End of flashback*

"To answer you question. . . . you did attack him Gajeel…" Levy said as she figured out part of the runes.

"Only because he attacked you first!" Gajeel yelled and used his Iron rod. Mickey easily dogged it and send a boulder at him from nowhere.

"Where the hell does he get all this stuff from! I thought he was suppose to be and archived" he said frustrated.

" Fool, if I was only and archive user then Angela would have never ask me to help her in this." Mickey laughed and sent a lightning bolt at him.

"Maybe is a type on summoning magic…." Levy said as she finally managed to solve the runes and opened the doors. "Yes its open!"

Levy opened the doors quickly but what she saw inside made here wish she didn't.

"LUCY-CHAN!"

* * *

><p><strong>DAN-DAN-DAN! Nothing better that a cliff hanger after such a long time right? Lol plz review if you want to know what happen! XD<strong>


End file.
